


Out of Control and Out of Character

by Hiddenhikari



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddenhikari/pseuds/Hiddenhikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just ridiculous and makes no sense and I don't know what crevice of my mind this came from.</p><p>Roy and Ed are off to see the wizard but Ed is done sticking to the script and I have to step in and take charge.</p><p>*old story*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Control and Out of Character

**Author's Note:**

> I swear its titled the way it is for a reason.  
> As someone on fanfic.net put it "I wrote the things that abound in my heart" or something like that.

Roy and Ed were walking through a desert, who knows why, but they were.

Roy looked down at their feet, then back at Ed. He linked arms with the boy and began to skip. "WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD! THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ!" He sang.

Ed stopped, "What are you doing?"

"Making the long walk more enjoyable..."

"No, you're not...your being out of character..." Ed said, hands on his hips.

"AM NOT! THIS IS NORMAL FOR ME!" Roy insisted.

Ed looked up at the sky, "HEY! AUTHOR! MAKE HIM MORE IN CHARACTER!"

At this point, Roy began to spin like a ballerina.

Ed sighed, and facepalmed, "DOES THE WIZARD OF OZ EVEN  _EXIST_  IN AMESTRIS!? IF SO, HAS IT EVEN BEEN WRITEN YET!? THINK THINGS THROUGH BEFORE YOU WRITE ABOUT THEM, DAMNIT!"

At this point in time, I fell from the sky and began to sob and cry, "I'M SORRY! I JUST GOT CAUGHT UP IN WRITING AND-"

"NO EXCUSES! YOU'VE MADE MY BOYFRIEND ACT LIKE A TOTAL IDIOT! I'M LEAVING THE STORY!" Ed yelled as he threw down his script, which had been rolled up under his sleeve, and stomped away.

I sighed, "There..." I spoke to Roy, "He's sad, now go comfort him..."

Roy stopped spinning and looked at me, "He's not sad, he's actually pret-"

"I AM THE AUTHOR AND THE DEMANDING FANGIRL NOW GO FUCK YOUR BOYFRIEND AND LET ME WATCH!" I screamed at the black haired man.

Roy chases after Ed. They fucked, and I watched.

**Author's Note:**

> You right now: What the fuck did I just read?


End file.
